Remembering
by Toshiro Captain Hitsugaya
Summary: The espada and soul reapers have been ere not supposed to remember anything, but when Nnoitora, and Szayel talk to each other and every one in contact with them start to remember the past how will this effect the cycle of rebirth.What will the soul society do about pecially when they start turning hollow and soul reaper again. ON HOLD I DONT KNOW FOR HOW LONG.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is well I'm not sure the start of something I'm not full sure about

Sumarry: The espada have been reincarnated. All in the same high school, all looking almost the same. There not supposed to remember anything, but when School rebel Nnoitora, the former fifth espada and Science Nerd Szayel the former eighth espada end up talking to each other they start to remember the past how will this effect the cycle of rebirth.

* * *

Szayel dragged his feet across the snow-covered floor. He anciently kicked a huge pile of snow onto the person in front of him. He sighed loudly, only he could have done it he was riddled with bad look. For starters he had to be adopted. He had to be overly smart .He had to have golden eyes, which every girl threw themselves at him for. He had to have natural pink hair that dye wouldn't stay on, now even he didn't know about that one. Everyone thought he had been genetically altered by his original parents. Everyone avoided him like the plague, he didn't mind though it ment he was free of trouble for most part.

" Sorry."He muttered to the now snow-covered woman. He continued his walking, he put his head down and hood up so no one it was him. For once he just wanted to get through school without being harassed. Shamefully whilst he wasn't watching where he was going and walked straight into the back of someone. That some one just had to be the one and only Nnoitora Gilga. The slim, lanky man fell over knocking his friends over as well. His friends along side Nnoitora seemed to have something against him. Grimmjow a blue haired boy stood up and started shouting. Nnoitora who had smashed his head with Aaroniero stood up a bit dazed. It took every fiber of his body not to burst into laughed knowing it would only get him battered.

_" Why you little- I should beat you so hard you can't fucking walk again." _Grimmjow shouted. Szayel put his hands up knowing his next response would get him hit.  
**_" Now, now let's calm down, yes? know need for the pathetically worded threats." _**Szayel replied.  
_" Shut up you haven't even a right to even look at me, it pains me to think about you talking to me." _  
**_"Of you go again with the poorly worded retorts. Please, maybe you should concentrate more on your speech then you should your already overly big ego." _**Szayel wasn't given a second after he said this before Grimmjow hit him. He didn't realise the damage until he tried to open his eyes. Something was digging in and cutting into his eye. He dully noted that Grimmjow had punched him hard enough to smash the glass in his glasses into his eye. He whimpered as he felt the glass dig further into his eye every time he blinked. Grimmjow was shouting curses as he tried to pull the glass out of his hand.

**_" I suggest you go to the hospital right away with you hand, if the glass get's into one of your veins or better yet you blood stream it will sure as hell do a lot of damage._**" Szayel said cockily ignoring the blood now running down his face from his eye.  
**_" And what about ya. Yer eye is all cut up." _**Nnoitora pointed out.  
**_" Ah not merely as dangerous as Gimmjow's the worst I've got to worry about is loss of vision in my eye, which wouldn't make much difference since I can't see anything due to my glasses being all smashed up." _**Szayel said removing his glasses.  
**_" Ha, just go get yer parents to buy ya some more." _**Nnoitora said shortly.  
**_" Now are you're forgetting my so-called family aren't really my family. I am in fact adopted, or did that fact slip that small mind of yours. Now if you don't mind I'm leaving since I have to walk back home to remove the glass from my eye and get another pair of glasses."_** It was true Nnoitora had forgotten all about the fact he was adopted.  
**_" Oi Aaron. Take Grimmjow ta the hospital, I'm not having this fools death on my mind if he get's hit by a car cause he can't see." _**Nnoitora told his friend.  
**_" That's hardly needed, I'm a pretty capable of getting home on my own, and if I do happen to get hit by something, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't care at all." _**Szayel said turning around. Nnoitora followed him anyway. He seriously wouldn't have someone die because of one of his stupid friends. **_" You don't have to follow me." _**Szayel snapped after a while.  
**_" Yeah I do." _**Nnoitora said grabbing Szayel shoulder and moved him ou of the way of a bike**_." You almost got hit by a bike just now."  
" I would have noiticed it sooner or later." _**Szayel snapped he was not in the mood to be assing about with this guy. Still Nnoitora persevered not leaving Szayel alone. **_" Listen go to school, you'll know I'm alright when I show up to class half an hour late."_** Yet still Nnoitora followed.

They eventually got to the house where Szayel lived. Nnoitora whistled.  
**_" This place is huge." _**Szayel just shrugged and walked up to the door. Szayel walked in but left the door open for Nnoitora to come in if he wanted. He followed Szayel up to his room quietly.  
**_" My parents aren't home, they never are, my brother stays out and my sister lives else where so you know this is basically where I live." _**Szayel explained. His room was absolutely perfect not a thing was out-of-place**_. " This is where they make me sleep, but my real room is up here." _**He said signalling Nnoitora to follow him up to the next floor, it was a simple place with three doors. **_" My bed room, bath room and room converted into a kitchen so I don't ever have to go down stairs because I really don't want to." _**He said like it was rehearsed over and over.  
**_" I can tell that's what they've told ya ta say not yer actual opinion. You can tell me ya know I won't bite."  
" No you just hit and kick." _**Szayel retorted opening the door to his room_**." I'll be back in a minuet. Do NOT took anything to do with my science work."** _

Nnoitora looked around in complete shock. There was two books shelves filled with science books, Szayel's own school work and more science books. The one of the book shelves where in front of the window letting limited light in. On the opposite wall there was Szayel's bed with the other book shelve and a bed side table, there was a huge fish tank with pink neon lights shining lighting up the room. There was a white dotted pattered on the black roof. He laid on the floor and looked at it closely, no they wasn't dots they was tiny lights, so precisely put that they where the same as the constellations. He was laid there for ten minuets before he got bored nad decided to go check on Szayel. He walked in to the bathroom. Szayel's features where twisted with pain, there was a small glass dish that he had put the glass pieces in, there was quite a lot of blood streaming down his face now. He had put another pair of glasses on probably so he could see the glass that was in the left side of his face. Nnoitora did feel for the guy, everyone avoided him or bullied him. Now he was certain to have small scars littering the side of his face. He grabbed Szayel's arm and made him sit down on the edge of the bath. Quickly removing Szayel's glasses and he went about removing the glass from around his eye. Once he was sure the glass had been removed he need to check there wasn't any in his eye.

**_" Szayel open yer eyes. I've removed the glass in yer face but I need ta see if there's any glass in yer actual eye." _**Nnoitora said. Szayel opened his good eye. **_" And the other one Szayel." _**  
**_" I can't. Don't you think I would have done if I could have." _**Szayel snapped. Nnoitora quickly got a warm wet cloth and wiped over Szayel's eye to see it that worked. It actually did, to a certain extent anyway at least it was partly open anyway. As Nnoitora check Szayel's eye, Szayel rang the school.

**_" Yeah I won't be in today." _**He told the receptionist.  
_" And why would that be Mr Granz?"_ The female said.  
**_" I fell and smashed the left side of my glasses into my eye, and I have to go to hospital to get it sorted."_**  
_" Ah understand able anything else?"_ She asked.  
**_" Yeah Mr Gilga wont be in either, as he's helping me get to the hospital due to not being able to see anything." _**  
_" Understood I will leave a note saying your both ill."_ She said Szayel hung up the phone.

**_" Why'd ya do that?" _**Nnoitora asked him.  
**_" It' pointless going in we've missed first lesson and I can't be assed going in. I highly doubt you had any intentions of going in either."_****  
****_" Well your right about that. Well there's not glass in yer eye but I dunno about if yer eyes been scratched er not." _**Nnoitora said taking the cloth again to wipe away a bit more blood from Szayel's Face.  
**_" Why are you helping me? Where not even friends." _**Szayel said suddenly.  
**_" 'Cause it was my ass hole of a friend that screwed up yer face so badly."  
" My face is not screwed up it is just fine well at least it will be. Now shouldn't you be of home."  
" Na, what's ta do there, where here I can talk ta someone."  
" Oh joy I have to cope with you until I kick you out." _**After arguing fo a few more minuets Szayel gave in and walked into his bedroom, after all how much damage could keeping Nnoitora over do. Szayel wasn't ready for the next thing to come. It was finally the end of school and Nnoitora was leaving the same time his mum came home.

**" SzayelApporoGranz!" **She fumed so fact his name merged into one. **" What is this fool doing here!" **She screamed**. " And what happened to you face. Don't you come down tonight when our friends are over with all them cuts on you."  
****_" Why they've seen the bruises you've left on me, a few cuts from my glasses wont make any difference. Fuck you can blame them on my " stupidity" that doesn't exist." _**Szayel spat.  
**" Don't you dare speak to me like that you ungrateful brat. You should learn to be more like your twin brother." **She shouted Slapping Szayel on the cut side of his face making him hiss in and Nnoitora was both fuming. Szayel because he hated this woman more than anything else in the world. Nnoitora because of how she was treating someone she should be looking after. Before Szayel could say another word Nnoitora cut in. All hell was going to break loose after this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N finally another chapter. I promise I'll try to update quicker next time.

* * *

" Look lady ya don't speak to your son, like that." Nnoitora snapped. " I swear to go if you was my mum I'd have planked you one in the face by now. He didn't ask for you to adopt him , you did that of your own free will. Next time you speak to him whilst I'm around I'm gonna smash your face into the wall." Szayel's " Mum went to stab Nnoitora. Szayel knowing what was going to happen forced Nnoitora behind him and getting slashed down the left side of his cheek.  
" How dear you raise your voice at a lady in her own house. You brat, wait until your farther hears about this. " She screamed at Nnoitora.  
"He'll just tell ya to go shove it." Nnoitora shouted back. Szayel's mum went to shout something.  
" That's enough both of you. both be quiet. Mum go in the kitchen Nnoitora leave now." Szayel shouted over them both. Both mum, and Nnoitora looked over at the usually quiet boy.  
" How dare you shout in this house." His mum spat at him. Nnoitora grabbed her by the collar and picked her up until her feet was barely touching the floor. At that moment Szayel's " dad" came in. He quickly pulled Nnoitora of the woman.  
" Why don't me and you go settle this in the garden, boy." His dad shouted.  
" Yeah I'll come bet some fucking respect into your fucking head." Nnoitora shouted back. both marching out into the garden. Szayel and the mum followed shocked. Outside the dad smashed a pole over the right side of Nnoitora's head. This made Nnoitora dizzy enough not to fight back. Seeing this Szayel jumped on his dad's back. The mother just stood there screaming. The dad quickly dislodged Szayel and punched him in the chest. Winded Szayel couldn't fight back as his dad proceeded to beat him. Nnoitora tried to get back up but found it next to impossible. The dad Stood on Szayel's back. Szayel never cried out during the full thing. Rage filled Nnoitora's body but before he could go to stop him someone pulled the dad of Szayel. Everyone looked up to see Illfort Grantz.  
" Farther why are you beating up my little brother." Illfort asked. There was no answer. " Nnoitora, your farther's waiting in the car out front for you. I'll take care of my little brother now thank you for staying with him after Grimmjow smashed his glasses into his left eye." Nnoitora stood up and walked in a not so straight line towards the front. Illfort helped his brother up and to his room. " You okay bro or you going to be sick." Szayel was rather pale but Illfort knew not to worry, Szayel would tell him if he wasn't okay. Once Szayel was in bed Illfort decided to ring school and say Szayel wouldn't be in for the rest of the week, due to getting into a fight. By friday Szayel was better but Illfort told him to stay up his room for the day. Despite hating being in the same room for over eight hours Szayel did as told anyway. The day went by smoothly and everyone was finally able to get a good night sleep.

The next day it had snowed again. Szayel decided he was spending the day out today. He quickly go up and showered. He quickly pined his hair up. ' Oh my god, I look like sure a girl, but I don't feel like getting ill.' He thought shortly to himself. He ended up wearing, skinny jeans, black high-tops with a bit of pink on them, a baggy pale pink top, his black hoodie jumper and his black scarf. He grabbed him bag and went down stairs and left. The snow was thick and covered the top of his high tops, every so often he had to stop to dig the snow out of his shoes. After the 15 minuet walk he arrived in the small towns center, his stomach still hurt slightly, but that probably was from the fact is was still bruised from his dad. He was walking around for a good two hours before stopping and entering the small café, he ordered a hot chocolate to go, he quickly paid and walked back out. He was walking for another hour before that annoying voice was heard.  
" Oi pinky, hows yer face." Grimmjow shouted.  
' Just ignore him and keep walking.' He thought to himself.  
" Oi, I'm talking to you." He shouted again.  
" Oh come on ma just leave him alone, didn't you annoy Ulquiorra enough." Szayel recognised Nnoitora's voice.  
" No man I actually want to know if I fucked his eyesight up." Grimmjow snapped.  
" Shut up then." Nnoitora snapped standing up. " Oi Szayel, wait up man." Sighing loudly Szayel turned around to face him. Nnoitora was wearing, boots, normal jeans, and a coat.  
" What could you possibly want?" Szayel asked pushing his glasses back on to his face.  
" Grimmjow want's to apologize. What you doing walking around on your own anyway? I'm sure you have some where better to be walking around"  
" I didn't want to stay in the house anymore, I'm still soar from the beating my dad gave me, and I don't have any friends, I prefer to stay to myself." Nnoitora grabbed Szayel's arm and dragged him over to Grimmjow.  
" How yer eye?" Grimmjow asked, he looked at the many small scars on Szayel face all because of him.  
" Fine, I've still got vision in it anyway. How's your hand?"  
" 't's fine. Look man I'm sorry, for hitting you an' all."  
" It's fine, nothing to worry about. I'm sorry to. There Nnoitora can I got now."  
" Nope your staying with us for a bit." Szayel sighed again this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

After spending saturday with Nnoitora,he now wouldn't leave Szayel alone.  
The teacher was ranting on about something that no one was listening to. A few nerds was scribbling down notes. Szayel was sat leant against the wall, legs up on the chair next to him, he was doing science sums and drawing instead of english. Who needed it anyway he, learnt better at home. Most things just came to him so he didn't need to concentrate. Nnoitora strolled in five minuets late.  
" Oi miss, yeah I'm late, cause I was stood on the corner having a fag." He told her.  
" Just sit down." The teacher shouted. Nnoitora took the table in front of Szayel. He span the chair around so he was sat facing Szayel. He grabbed his book and pulled it towards him.  
" Your really good at science by the looks of things and drawing. Well your better than that kuchiki girl anyway." Nnoitora commented before passing Szayel his book back.

" I think everyone's better than her." Grimmjow said sitting next to Nnoitora.  
" Aww guys that's unfair I alway's have to sit on my own."Aaroniero whined. Szayel didn't even look up from his drawing, he moved his feet of the other chair and kicked it towards Aaroniero. " Thanks Szay you're a good friend." At this last statement everyone even the teacher looked over to see who was daring to sit next to the freak. everyone's mouths dropped to sit the five most popular students siting next to, and talking to the least popular guy ever. Who every had called him " Szay" was obviously testing the waters no one shorten his name either.  
" No problem A, your better than Grimm." Everyone was shocked further at his reply. Szayel had never been good but he sure as hell didn't speak like that.  
" Aww that's mean Szay, and you know you'd love to sit next to me." Grimmjow said with a wink.  
" Yeah that's why I asked A to swap with me on the way home the other day, because I didn't want to sit next to you."  
" But you'd sit next to Nnoitora." Grimmjow questioned.  
" Oh I thought, you just wanted to sit in the front. I didn't think you'd not want to sit next to Grimm."  
" No I don't like sitting in the front of cars due to that being the worst place to sit when and Idiot like Tora is driving." The teacher quickly snapped out of her trance.  
" Okay back to the lesson. It slowly got worse after that. A different person sat next to Szayel every lesson. By lunch they was driving him mad.

* * *

Out on the field Szayel quickly found Illfort and walked over to him.  
" Help me, they wont leave me alone." Was the first thing he said to his brother. Illfort reached up and pulled Szayel down, forcing him to sit in front of him and then pulling him backwards so his head was in his lap.  
" Who's bothering you." Illfort asked his younger brother.  
" Well there not bothering me as such, just more like wont give me space."  
" Who would they be?"  
" Nnoitora Gilga, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Aaroniero Arruruerie."  
" Damn, why'd you have to be so smart, if you'd just been normal you'd have been two years lower and then you wouldn't have had to meet up with them."  
" I highly doubt that, I met them because Grimmjow punched me in the face and Nnoitora had to help me home due to not being able to see. The he stood up for me to mum and dad. So I owe him. As much as I hate it. I guess it's just because I don't understand how I feel about them."  
" Just don't worry about it, okay you'll be fine." Illfort said leaning down to kiss Szayel on the forehead.  
" I better go, my teach wants to see me." Szayel said standing up. " Thanks bro."  
" No problem it's what older brothers are here for." Illfort replied.

* * *

" OI Nnoitora." Grimmjow shouted to his tall friend in the dinner. Nnoitora quickly walked over to them and sat down. " I know this sounds sudden, but how long we going to pull the pinkie along for." He asked him.  
" Long enough for him to fully trust us then you get to do as you please." Nnoitora replied.  
" You not going to join in when me and Grimmjow go for him." Aaroniero asked shocked.  
" Na man, he's too close to home for me to do anything to. You know 'cause his dad employs mine."  
" I don't care I'm so gonna enjoy this one." Aaroniero said.  
" What ever man. Just when you do what ever your going to do, do it nicely." Nnoitora said standing up and walking over to where Szayel was talking to Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Uryu, Byakuya, Renji and Yumichika. As soon as Nnoitora got there Uryu stood up and walked over to his group of friends.

* * *

" Do they remember?" Rukia asked Uryu sadly. She missed her brother and Renji badly.  
" No, it's still odd talking to old soul reapers and old Espada without saying something about the past." Uryu replied.  
" The soul society will want us back soon, no doubt Rangiku, Soifon and Ikkaku want to know how there old friends are doing." Ichigo said. Ichigo, Tatsuki and Uryu had been hit by a car a few months after defeating Aizen and hade been taken to the soul society. They was allowed to go back to the world of the living to finish high school with Orihime and Chad. The other two had survived the crash due to Ichigo pushing Chad out-of-the-way, Tatsuki and Uryu protecting Orihime for most of the impact. Uryu had internal bleeding and bled out on the way to the hospital. Ichigo had all of his ribs crushed into his lungs from the impact and Tatskui had he head cracked open after falling to the floor they both died ont he sight. All of them fought for there lives but didn't make it. Not to long after they joined the soul society, there was a fire in a captains and lieutenants meeting. A pillar holding he ceiling up had crushed Renji after he pushed Ichigo out-of-the-way. Byakuya had inhaled too much smoke after trying to get Rukia out. Toshiro also inhaled too much smoke trying to get Rangiku out safely but died in the building leaving Rangiku to carrying him out. Yumichika died not to long after that. Ikkaku bit of more than he could chew with sixteen hollows and Yumichika gave his life for his long time friend. They all still remembered that day. Ukitake also died from his illness and Shunsui followed him, after falling into depression. Ending his own life to be with his friend of over two hundred years. The one that haunted Ichigo the most was not, Renji's death but Yoruichi's. She had been in cat form at the time and didn't see the on coming car. She dragged herself back to Kiskue's shop. Her back legs gave up on her and she was unable to return human after that, she struggled to hold on to life but Kiskue made the choice to put her to sleep and allow her back into the regeneration cycle.

* * *

A/N preview.

Toshiro woke up panting.  
" It was just a dream, but it felt so real." He said to himself.  
" There was this boy who jumped in the river to save the girl."  
"What did he look like?" Nnoitora snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Szayel was annoyed to stay the least, yesterday he was forced to spend the day with Grimmjow and Nnoitora and now he'd been kicked out for fighting with his adopted brother.  
'Well if he hadn't hit Illfort then I wouldn't have hit him.' Szayel thought dully. He was now stuck trudging around in the melting snow. His feet were drenched. Another problem was he was getting a cold. 'Only I could get kicked out of the house the day I need to be in.' He heard screaming and looked over to the river. A mother was trying to get to her daughter, the little girl was only about five maybe six years old. About ten people was gathered around but not of them had the bottle to jump in a save the little girl. Szayel knew he had to help. He wouldn't have the guilt of the girls death on his mind if she drowned and he did nothing to help. He didn't even bother shrugging of his hoodie or taking his of hi-tops before jumping in the river, He did how ever leave his phone on the ground. The water was freezing but Szayel payed it no mind and he began to swim towards the little girl. A few screams were heard and some one shouted there's a boy going to get her. Szayel quickly made it towards the girl and grabbed the color of her coat.

" Hey I'm not going to hurt you, I need you to climb on to my back and keep a tight hold of e so I can get us both out safely." Szayel told the little girl. She quickly latched on to his back. She was shivering. Szayel quickly swam over to the edge of the river. The water wasn't high enough for him to grab the side and pull himself out, and the people at the top wasn't tall enough to help him or the girl out.  
' Crap, I didn't think of this when I jumped in. I need to get a plan before we freeze to death.' They had already been in the water ten minuets. Szayel was slowly getting weaker and he could feel the little girl's grip slipping on him. ' I need Illfort, but I left my phone.  
"Oi pinkie down here!" Someone shouted. Szayel looked further down to see Grimmjow waving at him. ' Fuck it, Grimmjow will do.' He thought.  
" Can you keep ahold of me for a while longer?" Szayel asked the little girl, she nodded. He starting swimming, slowly now because his muscles were slowly freezing.  
" Come on Szayel, just a little further." Grimmjow shouted down to him. As soon as he was there he lifted the little girl up for Grimmjow to grab.

Nnoitora had stormed out of his house. He quickly text Grimmjow and Aaroniero. He soon met up with them. They was walking around listening to Nnoitora rant about his mother. They had stopped in the café to grab a warm drink before walking out. They saw a crowd around the river and walked up to it.  
" What happened?" Aaroniero asked a random person.  
" A girl fell in the river, and then this really brave lad jumped into save her." The man replied.  
" What he look like?" Nnoitora asked.  
" Cuts all down the side of his face, bright pink hair, White glasses, gold eyes." Nnoitora, Grimmjow and Aaroniero all looked at each other. They walked past the crowed to the end. As expected Szayel was sure as hell in the water with the girl.  
" Ah the fucking dumb ass, does he even think before he jumps." Grimmjow snapped.  
" Probably not. He saw someone who needed help and will do anything to help." Nnoitora replied. " Shout down to him, I don't know how long he's been in the water but surely it can't be a good thing."  
" Oi pinkie down here." Grimmjow shouted. The others wait for him to swim down. Grimmjow saw him slowing down. " Come on Szayel just a bit further." Grimmjow encouraged. Once Szayel was there Grimmjow grabbed the girl and allowed Nnoitora to pull Szayel out. Aaroniero ran around to the other side to grab Szayel's phone Nnoitora quickly took his jacked of and put it around Szayel.  
" What where you thinking." Nnoitora asked.  
" I wasn't."  
" You need to go home."  
" I can't I got kicked out."  
" For what?" Grimmjow asked.  
" Fighting with my adopted brother."  
"You'll have to come back to mine, can't keep you out in the cold." Nnoitora said, with in ten minuets they was at Nnoitora's house.

Nnoitora quickly ran and put the heating on before leading Szayel up stairs. " Well this is gonna be funny, cause I'm really tall and you really short and You can't stay in wet clothes." He quickly lead Szayel into his room. Nnoitora grabbed Szayel one of his t-shirt and Hoddie before handing them to him and walking into his brother's room. " You're the same height as my brother so his jeans should fit you." Nnoitora said walking back in with some jean's. He quickly exited the room allowing Szayel to get changed. Once Szayel was changed he walked down stairs to were Nnoitora was in the living room. Szayel opened his mouth to say thanks but Nnoitora stopped him." Don't bother saying thanks, you're a friend and this is what friends do. Now come sit here." Nnoitora said signalling to the floor in font of him. Szayel did as told not wanting to cause more trouble for Nnoitora. Szayel felt Nnoitora move some of his hair to the side, there was slight tugging as Nnoitora slowly and gently pulled the brush through his hair. " Don't worry about my parents it's just me and my brother here, and my brothers never in." I took Nnoitora the total of ten minuets to brush Szayel's hair. " Why did you do what you did today?"  
" I guess I saw the little girl drowning and knew I had to help. I wouldn't watch an innocent life die."  
" It was a very noble thing to do, it was also stupid, you could have died. If me and Grimmjow hadn't been there you surely wouldn't have gotten out, I mean I found it heard to pull you out."  
" Yeah well I wasn't thinking about if I was going to survive. I just knew if I could help then I should."  
"Just as long as my brother doesn't find out I'll live."  
" I guess, not many people have the guts to do what you did. You might not be strong in a fight, but you sure as hell are emotionally strong. I don't know anyone other than you who would risk their lives so selflessly to protect a complete stranger. It's a good thing to have Szayel." In the end Szayel ended up staying over at Nnoitora's for the night. Little did they know this would set of a chain reaction

* * *

That night Toshiro's house.

" Captain, don't leave me you promised you wouldn't." Rangiku cried over him. The smell of burning flesh and the sound of screaming was taking over Toshiro's senses. He felt something wet hit him as Rangiku cried over him.  
" Don't cry. Earlier today, I went to see head captain remember." Toshiro said weakly. Rangiku nodded. " Good, I had a feeling something bad, was going to happen. I asked him, if anything happened to me... could he let you be captain. You've just achieved Bankai and I know you'll make a great captain. He said yes. You'll be a good..." He broke of into a coughing fit."... You'll be a good captain for squad ten. Thank you for all the times you've protected me Rangiku."  
" But you still have so much to teach me, like how to pick a good lieutenant and how to control my Bankai."  
" There is nothing more I can teach you, but how to say good-bye."  
" No Toshiro don't you dear die on me."  
"I'm Sorry Captain Matsumoto." Was the last words Toshiro said before the smoke got to thick in his lungs and his heart stopped. His eyes fluttered closed for the last time and Rangiku knew she'd never see her beloved captain ever again.

Toshiro woke up in a start panting and sweating.  
" It was just a dream, but it felt so real." Toshiro gasped to himself. As he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Byakuya's house.**

_" Byakuya, Nii-Sama. No don't leave me. I've already lost Renji I can't lose you too." His sister cried over him. Squad four had just told here there was nothing they could do, there was too much damage to Byakuya's lungs for them to be able to save him.  
"You'll be fine, Rukia. Once you achieve Bankai you will take over squad six. Forgive me for my past mistakes, please?"  
" Of corse I do. I'm sorry for disappointing you."  
" You didn't disappoint me, you made my proud. Taught me there was more to life then pride." Byakuya held on to his fleeting lie until the. Whilst Rukia was asleep he felt his breath leave him and his heart stop beating.  
_  
Byakuya shot up in bed. Who was that strange girl in his dreams? Why did she call him Nii-sama? He was going to to find out.

* * *

**Yumichika's house**

" Ah you fool Yumichika, what did you think you was doing? eh your not superman, you know?" Ikkaku said to his dying friend. A tear fell from his eye.  
" I tought, I should..." He let out a heavy breath." S-S-save my friend's l-l-life, even i-if it ment dying."  
"Your crazy you know that. You'll be fine Squad four will save you." Ikkaku said.  
" Wait you're not bothered about my kido zanpakuto?"  
" No it's apart of who you are, Yumichika. You can't die on me."  
" Why the heck not?" Yumichika asked, he didn't want to leave his best friend. It became obvious to Ikkaku the amount of blood Yumichika was losing.  
" Because who's gonna try to make me pretty."  
" Not me because your face is too ugly for even a guy like me to fix." Yumichika joked.  
" How can you be dying and still make jokes."  
" I dunno, I guess it helps with ignoring the fact I'm dying and now loo unbeautiful."  
"No you still look beautiful. You always do Yumichika."  
" Aww your too nice." Yumichika said.  
" Your freezing. Come on lets get you to squad four now."  
" No, this is the end for me Ikkaku, please allow me to die here. Kenpachi wont allow me back into the squad now he know's I have a kido zanpakuto." It was Yumichika's last request, who was Ikkaku to reject this last request from his dying friend. He could here people calling him a coward for his zanpakuto. They was wrong no in this moment Yumichika was a warrior. A true warrior one who was loyal to the end. Ikkaku allowed Yumichika to die there like he asked.

Yumichika didn't wake up from his dream for a long while, he allowed it to play out in is mind, he wanted to know who this bald headed man was.

* * *

Renji's house

adrenaline ran threw his veins. The fire flicking around them. He saw Rukia leave with Byakuya. Rangiku was carrying he captain out tears down her face. ' Good there all out.' Renji thought to himself. He grabbed Ichigo's arm to pull him out-of-the-way of a falling pillar.  
" We have to leave." Renji told him. Ichigo nodded. He looked back to where his Lieutenant had just been killed. They struggled through the mess. The back half of the building was collapsing. Renji and Ichigo could hear people calling for them. Renji made it his job to get Ichigo out safely, for Rukia. He knew she liked him. He forced himself to move faster pushing Ichigo along. A few wires snapped and Renji looked up to see a pillar. It was going to land on Ichigo. " Ichigo move." He shouted, the warning came to late. More adrenaline shot threw him and he lurched forwards and pushed Ichigo out-of-the-way. He died almost as soon as the pillar hit him. His last thoughts where 'I hope Rukia and the captain are okay.'

Renji shot up.  
" What the fuck is Byakuya and the carrot top from school doing in my dreams." He shouted. He really didn't mean to wake his next door neighbour up. Honestly.

Everyone else also dreamed of their past life, their death to be more specific.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N SO I forgot to add vizards Shinji, Hiyori and Lisa to the group that had been reincarnated so what.

* * *

The next few day Szayel stayed with Nnoitora at his place. His mother didn't want him back in the house and Nnoitora said need needed to speak to him. School ended this week but neither Szayel or Nnoitora could be assed going in. They didn't have to worry about interruptions anytime, the only person that got in touch with them was Illfort, he told Nnoitora if he hurt Szayel he would kill the pill of shit. Nnoitora had blocked Aaroniero's number, not wanting anything to happen to his new friend he stopped talking to his old ones. Grimmjow understood and promised not to hurt Szayel but Aaroniero wouldn't promise so they ignored him. Some nights they would go out and meet up with Ulquiorra, Renji and Yumichika and occasionally Byakuya and Toshiro. They had stopped going to school when they noticed, Uryu and his group of friends watching them like they was going to attack and eat somebody, that was crazy right? The dreams kept coming to the group of friends flashes of their past life but non of them said anything.

" Oi Szay, you wanna go out tonight? you can bring one of your friends." Nnoitora shouted up the stairs. Szayel had practically moved in to Nnoitora and it turned out to be one of the best moves either of them could have made. It meant Nnoitora didn't have to be on his own anymore and Szayel wasn't with his rather abusive family.  
" Sure where would we be going though?" Szayel shouted back down to him.  
" There's an amusement park not to far from here, we can go there" Nnoitora shouted.  
" Where we getting the money from?" Szayel shouted, Nnoitora would come up with really go ideas but most times then not they was really expensive.  
" My aunt passed away and left everything to me, I have half a million in the bank. I'm sure we can pay for it." Nnoitora shouted back up. Szayel had forgotten about didn't really use it much because they prefered to pay for things with their own money, the money they got from doing small jobs.  
" Ah shit yeah sorry I forgot."  
" Don't be I hated the witch." Nnoitora shouted laughing.  
" Sure Why don't you bring Grimm and Hali?"  
" Yeah I'm gonna who you brining?"  
" Shiro, Ulqui and probs Ren."  
" What about Byakuya and Yumi?"  
" Yumi's ill, why the hell did I invite Ulquiorra the dudes as boring as hell."  
" More the reason to bring him, just tell him where taking Grimm if he says no. He'll come, and how long you going to be in the shower for?"  
" Ah true, and when I've finished reading the back of the shampoo." Szayel shouted back knowing it would piss Nnoitora of.  
" Don't make me come up there and get you out of the shower like last time."  
" I wont I'm messing with you, I'll be out soon."  
" Good the sooner your out the sooner I get in and the sooner we go out."  
" Shut up Nnoit, I'll be down when ever I please."  
"Sure thing Szay, you have five minuet and then I'm coming to get you out." Szayel shouldered at the thought.

It was well embarrassing last time he did that he stormed in, alowed Szayel to put a towel around his waist before throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him though to there now shared bedroom, his brother came threw the door when this was happening and non of them knew what to say other than " This isn't what it looks like." Szayel was very quick about getting out of the shower after that. He quickly went into the bedroom to get changed. He decided on a pink top, a black hoodie, skinny jeans and his black and pink hi-tops. Well at least Nnoitora couldn't say he didn't tone it down a touch or two. Well he couldn't have until Szayel added the pink scarf and fingerless gloves. He brushed his hair, parting it so the shorted bits of his hair fell in front of his right eye, he decided on his look after the dream he had. He slipped two clips into his hair to keep the left side back. He looked in the mirror. He looked okay. He looked at himself and thought back to his dream.' I looked the same, only my glasses were fancier I had shaved strips in my hair instead of clips and a white uniform on. He heard Nnoitora get out of the shower and quickly left their shared bedroom to wait down stairs.

" OI Nnoitora, Toshiro said he can't come unless he can bring Gin? The freaky man with silver hair that never opens his eyes." Szayel shouted up to his friend.  
" Tell him he can bring him then." Nnoitora shouted back. Szayel could hear the annoyance in Nnoitora's voice. " Now piss of and leave me alone." ' Just another one of his moods' Szayel thought. He knew better than to argue with Nnoitora. Szayel closed his eyes and saw Nnoitora, not the one he was with now but the one from his dream. When Nnoitora did finally come downstairs he was wearing black jeans with a chain on either side going to the back, a black studied belt, black and red striped tight fitting jumper with a white baggy t-shirt with a smily face over the top. His black hair parted so it covered the left side of his face. Nnoitora also had on a red zip up hoodie which was tied around his waist, and red and black hi-tops.  
" Where we meeting everyone?" Nnoitora said the annoyed tone in his voice.  
" I told them to meet here and then we'd all get on the bus." Szayel replied in a voice that gave no emotion away. Nnoitora knew he had upset Szayel but couldn't be bothered to try to make it better.  
" Fine." Nnoitora said. Szayel stood up and went into the kitchen not wanting to be around Nnoitora when he was in this mood. Ulquiorra was the first to arrive, he had blue skinny jeans on, green t-shirt, green convers and a black hoodie. Halibel showed up next wearing a blue and white crop top, light brown three quarter length trouses, brown hiking boots with a white scarf wrapped around the lower half of her face. Grimmjow was there next wearing blue everything except the white Shinji, Lisa, Hiyori, Renji, Toshiro, Gin and Byakuya finally showed up they quickly left for the train. I took about five minuets on the train.

Once they had all payed to get into the amusement park, Halibel decided to strike up a convocation.  
" Hey guys, I just wanted to know if, well you've all been having strange dreams, like about a past life or something?" She asked.  
" Yeah." Grimmjow said  
" Yep." Nnoitora replied  
" Yes." Szayel answered.  
" Sure." Renji stated.  
" I have." Toshiro said quietly  
" Same here." Gin answered. Byakuya just nodded and so did Ulquiorra."  
" My parents took me to see this guy called Kiskue and he thinks it's us remembering about a past life." Halibel said. " He also said if we want to know who we truly are we should go to him if they continue for a month or so. I'm gonna go."  
" I'll consider it." Szayel said.  
" Hmm. I'll think about it." Byakuya replied.  
" I think it will be amazing to know what I was." Renji replied.  
" It would be nice to know who I was then." Toshiro stated.  
" Ah I would like to know if I was like I am today." Gin said.  
" I'm not going." Nnoitora stated. " I don't see the point, I am who I am now. Not who I was then it's pointless finding out."  
" It's your own choice no one is going to make you go or not let you go." Halibel said. They spent three hours at the amusement park before decided on their final ride and the leaving.

"Hey let's go on the drop to hell." Grimmjow suggested. " I'd love to see ya's faces on that." He chirped.  
" Lets go then, bitch." Halibel challenged. It was a 5 minuet long ride where you was going up 20 meter in the air before dropping back down again.  
" Ha I bet your all screaming before me." Nnoitora Growled playfully.  
" Hell no I bet ya shit yerself." Gin laughed.  
" No way man, I'll beat you all at this." Renji joined in. Ulquiorra, Byakuya, Szayel and Toshiro was all slowly backing away.  
" Let's do this then." Grimmjow said. They grabbed the others and started dragging the them over to the ride. " Nnoitora who's going up front with you, cause your so damn tall you can't get your legs in another cart." Grimmjow laughed, knowing this was the worst place you could sit on this ride.  
" Szayel, I don't trust you with him."  
"No really I would rather stay on the ground." Szayel tried to protest. Nnoitora dragged him to the front cart. Behind them was Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, then Halibel and Apache behind her was Toshiro and Gin, then Byakuya and Renji. The there was Lisa, Sun-sun and Shinji in another, they all fit due to being quite small with Hiyori and Mila-rose in the last cart.  
"Please don't make me do this." Ulquiorra whined to Grimmjow. Then the rid started  
" If I throw up on you it's your problem." Toshiro told Gin. This wiped the smile clean of Gin's face.  
" Well ya could o' tol' meh tha' earlier, I'd o' lef' ya on 'he ground wif the' other girls." Gin shouted. This caused everyone to laugh, it really would be funny to see Toshiro throw up all over Gin.  
" Now that I'd pay to see." Halibel laughed. As soon as the ride got to the steep bit, Szayel, Toshiro and Ulquiorra paled.  
" Na, puck over the edge not on meh." Gin shouted. Halibel was practically dying of laughter. Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra who was gripping on to the safely bar for dear life.

" Um, Ulquiorra doesn't look to good. What does Szayel look like, I know Toshiro just threw up." Nnoitora looked over at Szayel.  
" Other than a bit pale he looks fine why."  
" No reason, tell him to take his glasses of before we start going down." Szayel heard Grimmjow and took them of and put them in the inside pocket of his hoddie. When they got to the top Ulquiorra looked like he was going to die and Szayel just kept getting paler and paler. They waited there for thirty seconds before they dropped. As soon as they did, Apache and Toshiro screamed. Halibel was laughing with her arms in the air so was Grimmjow. Renji was also laughing. Byakuya was sat there stiff as aboard. Szayel closed his eyes and latched on to Nnoitora. Nnoitora held Szayel close to him. Who would have thought the kid got scared. Once the ride stopped it was funny to see Gin fuming at the throw up on his shoes. Grimmjow was trying to get Ulquiorra out on to the ground. Halibel and Apache practically fell of the ride, laughing like idiots. Nnoitora noticed Szayel still had his eyes closed and was still clung to him. Nnoitora decided to carry Szayel of the ride.  
" Aww, how sweet." Hiyori teased.  
" Leave them alone Hiyori just because you can't even get Lisa to look at you." Shinji said earning a slap from her. They decided to go home after that. Nnoitora ended up carrying Szayel home simply because he would let go.


	6. URGENT

SOPA is back. Help stop it by signing this petition.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

If you don't know what SOPA is it is

stop online priacy acts. Which means all FANart, FANfictions and FAN made videos will be deleted, there for no more FANart or Fanfictions for anyone, so please sign the petition.


End file.
